Uncommon Love
by donalddeutsch
Summary: HarryHermione Fiction, where Hermione was adopted, and comes into her Veela powers at 18, Harry is her mate. She is a HalfVeela. Rated for later chapters


**Uncommon Love**

Chapter One: Veela of my heart

It was one in the morning when Hermione Granger woke up from a weird dream. She had been dreaming that she was getting married to Harry, and that they were having tremendous sex after words. She wouldn't have thought anything weird about that, for she was a typical seventeen year old, almost eighteen, but it seemed so real, and so different somehow. It seemed like a vision of what was to come this year, even in the near future. She shuddered when she thought about it, for she and Harry were best friends and all, but she never thought that he had those kinds of feelings for her. She has always loved him, and just recently, over the last couple of weeks, she has been having these weird dreams, and they seem to be getting more and more real with the closer she got to her birthday. She decided to write the headmaster of her school to see if he had any ideas on what was going on. She got up, and went and got some parchment and a quill and sat down to write one of the more interesting letters that she had ever written to Albus Dumbledore before.

Dear Headmaster;

I hope that this letter finds you well, and happy. I am writing because I have been having a recurring dream over the last couple of weeks that seems to be getting more and more real as it gets along towards my seventeenth birthday. It's about me and Harry getting married and then having the most outstanding sex after words. I know that this seems like something that most teenagers would be experiencing at this age, but it seems so real, and so much like a vision than a dream. Do you know anything about what I going on, and why I keep having these dreams.

Looking forward to hearing from you soon sir.

Hermione Granger

Seventh Year Gryffindor

She sent it off with the owl that Harry had gotten her for Christmas last year. As Bethsheba flew off into the night sky, she wondered what Harry was doing at this time. It was their Christmas Vacation in their seventh year, and he was spending it with the Weasley's this year. She was supposed to meet them on Christmas day for opening gifts, and dinner. Christmas was three days away, and her birthday was a week after that. She smiled and went back to her dreams not knowing that the next ten days would bring about more and more weird stuff happening to her and a certain raven haired best friend of hers.

XXX The Burrow XXX

Harry was sitting up at that time reading a book after being awoken by a similar dream that Hermione had. He also didn't know what it meant, but he had been hoping that it had meant that she had the same feelings for him, that he had for her. He was going to tell her as soon as she got there that Christmas, finally tell her that he was in love with her. He had already told Ron about this, and was a little bit surprised to find out that Ron and Luna were a couple now, and they both supported his idea fully. When he told Ginny about what he had planned, he even got a bigger surprise when she was fully supportive and said that Hermione had felt the same way. But what surprised him the most was when she confided in Harry that she and Draco Malfoy were an item. He smiled and congratulated Ginny on that, for Draco had become a friend of theirs when he turned his back on his parents and helped them defeat the dark lord Voldemort the summer before. He was happy for his friends, and was also happy that he was able to finally have a love life of his own, now that the threat of Voldemort was gone.

He decided to write the Headmaster a note on his thoughts about these dreams that he has been having, and his advice on them. He took out a piece of parchment and wrote a very similar note to him that Hermione did, and sent it off with Hedwig, his snowy white owl. After sending it off, he smiled and went back to bed to dream some more of wedding bells, and sex with the most beautiful, intelligent witch in Hogwart's history.

XXXX Headmaster office, Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry XXXX

Albus Dumbledore had been the headmaster of this school for many years. He had seen many things that would make a normal man cringe, and a lessor man cry. He has seen the deaths of students, the betrayal of teachers, and the love of many. What brought his eyes twinkling this day tho, had topped them all. He received these two letters from his head boy and girl this year, and they were similar. He called his head of the Gryffindor house up to his office to let her see the notes and to get her advice. Well not advice, for he already knew what was going on, but to see what she thought.

When Minerva McGonagall walked into his office, she was almost blinded by the twinkle in his eyes. "Did you need something Albus? What is going on, why are you twinkling?" She was worried for she knew that when he was like this, there was either massive trouble, he had gone insane, or something that he had been waiting to happen, has finally happened. "Who does it involve Albus? Please don't say Potter and Granger, please don't say that." She was practically begging him not to tell her that the head boy and girl that were from her house, were somehow the reason that he was in such a happy mood, but when she looked at his eyes when she said that, she knew already that she was right. "Ok Albus, spit it out, what is going on?"

"Oh Minerva, you know me to well. Well it seems that our young Ms. Granger is finally coming into her full powers in about ten days, and we need to prepare her and her intended for it." He was sparkling now, and Minerva had a shocked look on her face when he said intended.

"What do you mean intended? I didn't even know that she was dating anyone at this time. You make it sound like she was getting married or something like that. Oh god Albus, what aren't you telling me, more or less not telling them?"

"You might want to sit down for this one Minerva. There are a few things that we need to discuss, and have them discussed in the most urgent of manners, for we only have 10 days to plan a wedding, and pull it off. We will be needing one Fluer Delacour-Weasley to come here to help her out through this trying time, and we need to contact Hermione and Harry to get them both here. You see my dear Minerva, Hermione was adopted by the Grangers when she was just a couple of months old, when her birth parents were killed by followers of Voldemort. Her father was a powerful wizard and her mother was a Veela, so that makes Hermione a Half-Veela, with all the problems of having to find her mate by the time she turns 18. Do you follow me then, I think that these dreams that she and Harry have been sharing, proves that Harry is her intended mate. So we need to get those two together and married before she turns eighteen in a little over a week, or they will both die. Now I think that this might be the power that he knows not, and is what Harry needs to defeat Voldemort finally. Why don't you go tell the house elves to get things ready in the Gryffindor Towers for the arriving guests, and also to have guest room ready for Fluer, and Hermione's parents. I will contact everyone and have them meet us here in the next couple of hours." He smiled at his Transfigurations professor as she scurried off to do what he had asked her to do. If anything she was expecting, she wasn't expecting this. She was a little worried about Harry and Hermione, but she also knew that they would be able to get through this, like they get through everything, together. She smiled and whistled a tune a bit as she went about her business.

While Minerva went down to go get the tower ready for the Head Boy and Girl for their stay for the rest of the vacation, Albus went to write a letter to Hermione telling her to get her things packed up, and that the letter would be used as a PortKey to get her to the school when she was done. Everything would be explained to her when she got there. She was told that she should bring her parents along with her, for this will effect them also. He then sent it off with Fawkes, and went to his fireplace to floo the Burrow to get Harry, Bill and Fluer to the school. He stuck his head in the fireplace and threw a pinch of floo powder in, and called 'The Burrow." He felt a slight sense of spinning before his head came out at the Burrow, and he was a little surprised to see the young man that he was looking for at the kitchen table. "Harry, can I come through to talk to you and a couple of other people there right now?" When Harry nodded his consent, Albus stepped through the fireplace and into the kitchen of the Burrow. "Can you please go get Fluer and Bill up for me, and just tell them that it's a code yellow, they will understand, well maybe not Bill, but Fluer will understand and come down right away. While your up there, you will need to pack your things, for you will be going back to Hogwarts tonight."

Harry was a little flabbergasted to say the least, but instead of arguing with the headmaster, he went and did what he was told, he would have his questions answered when they got back to the school, he would make sure of that. When he got up to Bill and Fluer's room, he knocked kind of loudly to make sure that he was heard. Five minutes later, Bill Weasley opened the door saying that whoever it was, better have a good excuse for waking him and Fleur up at two thirty in the morning. When he saw Harry, he looked like he could kill him.

"This better be good Harry, and not some joke that you thought of. How can I help you, you know that it's two thirty in the morning don't you?" Bill was looking like he wanted to kill Harry, but decided that he would wait for an explanation first.

"Who is it William?" Harry blushed as he saw Fluer come behind Bill wearing little more than one of Bill's T-shirts which wasn't much, considering she was almost as tall as he was. "Oh hello Harry, is there something wrong?"

"Gulp, excuse me Fluer, Bill, but the headmaster is downstairs, and he said that he needed the three of us downstairs right now, he said to tell you that it was a code yellow." Harry was as confused as Bill looked, but Fluer woke up immediately, and told bill. "Come on Bill, it seems that we are needed at the school right now. Go get your stuff packed Harry and tell Albus that we will be down there immediately." With that the door closed and Harry was left to go get his stuff packed up, and headed back downstairs where the headmaster was waiting with Bill and Fluer along with Mr and Mts. Weasley wondering what was going on.

Fluer was the first to speak up when Harry came downstairs with his trunk floating behind him. "Are you ready Harry? If so we will be going right away, and meet up with the other one that is involved. Do we know who it is Albus?"

"Yes we do, and she will be meeting us there with her parents. Don't worry Harry, nothing wrong is going to happen, and you will find out everything when we get to my office and meet with your head of house and the other student." He smiled at them, and as soon as he was sure that everyone was ready, and had their stuff ready, they flooed to the headmasters office where Harry was the last person to come through, and he came right into the arms of the one and only Hermione Granger.

"Hermione, why are you here?" Harry looked a bit perplexed at the reason that his best friend would be there, but as soon as he looked into her eyes, he felt that he couldn't stop looking. What he saw was the same thing that he was sure that she saw in his eyes, love, trust, and something deeper, completeness. "Mione, why do I feel so weird, like my life hasn't been complete til now. It still isn't, but I have this feeling that it will be between us very shortly as long as you are in my life." He hugged her close and they were oblivious to the others in the room.

Fluer cleared her throat, and looked at the two of them with a smile. "Is she the code yellow Albus?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Hermione's eyes shot straight up at hearing herself referred to as a code yellow. Being the smartest witch in the history of Hogwart's and probably the world, she knew exactly what it meant. Her suspicions were confirmed when the headmaster nodded his head and she fainted, luckily it was right into Harry's arms.

Harry looked between Fluer's and then Albus's eyes wondering what was going on. "What is a code yellow? What does this have to do with Hermione and I?" He was worried about what was going on, and it was beginning to show on his face. A chair was offered for him to sit, and he sat with Hermione in his arms, he didn't know why, but he felt the urge to protect her, and keep her safe from harm or the enemy.

Fluer had a smile on her face when she saw the two of them, and was glad that they had each other now. "Harry, there is some things that both you and Hermione need to know. First let me wake her up. Don't worry, I won't hurt her." She pulled her wand and went to cast enervate on Hermione, Harry didn't know why, but he felt that he could trust her. Once Hermione was awake and settled into Harry's arms, Fluer settled into a chair next to them and began the story of the Code Yellow. She was talking to Harry and Hermione mostly, but the rest of them were listening intently.

"First, Harry you know that I'm a half-veela right?" At Harry's nod, she continued. "Well Hermione, you are also a half-veela. You were adopted by the Grangers when you were a couple of months old. Your biological mother was a veela, and your father was a powerful wizard. They were killed by followers of Voldemort, and you were sent to live with the Grangers after they were found to be your godparents. Now the main reason you are here, is because of those dreams that you two seem to share that you have been having the last few months. The reason that your having them is because you need to find, marry and consummate the relationship with your mate before your eighteenth birthday in a little over a week. The reason that you are sharing the dreams, and as you can see, have only eyes for each other, is because Harry is your mate. You can tell that I am telling the truth, because you can smell it can't you?" When Hermione blushed but nodded her head, Fluer continued. "The next week and three days will be some of the most hectic days in both your lives. Before you say that your to young, and that you haven't even dated, you should know that it doesn't matter to the veela's. Once you find your mate, you will be together for life, and not have any eyes for anyone else. You mate for life, and neither of you will cheat and will love each other for life. There is one downside to this tho, and I must tell you this, if you two don't get married and consummate the marriage by your eighteenth birthday Hermione, you both will die." She looked at the tow of them with all seriousness in her look. "Now do either of you have any questions for me? I will be your guide through this Hermione, for I have gone through this also, that is why Bill and I married so young. Bill will be helping you Harry, because he has gone through this the most recently of anyone out there that has married a veela." She now smiled and motioned Bill over to talk with them and answer any questions.

Hermione was the first to have a question. "Now I am pretty sure of what you are talking about, and that would explain a lot of things that have been happening to me over the last couple of months. Now you said that we would die if we didn't get married and consummate the marriage. What would have happened if we didn't feel the way we do right now, or if we weren't able to find out in time?" Hermione was quite the thinker and always was thinking and asking questions.

"Well Hermione, the first question is easy to answer,. As you can tell, you two have become closer even since you both got together here. He hasn't let go of you, and is in a protective mode to keep you safe. While you were out from your feinting spell, he wouldn't let anyone near you to check you out, in fact he was right there to catch you without thinking when you feinted. That shows that you bond has grown from just friendship with each passing moment. Don't worry, you won't have to worry about not loving each other, it was there in the first place, but it's just now that you are beginning to let it show to each other. As for what would have happened if you two didn't find out in time, you would have died, no if ands or buts. That is why I am glad that you two figured it out yourself, and brought it to the headmasters attention. He had some kind of charm that was placed on him that made him forget that he knew that you were adopted and were a half-veela Hermione, but that charm was broken when you both sent him those letters. Now we don't need to worry about that, we need to get you two to your room, and then get ready for the next few day for the wedding. Yes you will be staying in the same room as each other from now on, even if you thought that you wouldn't want to, you would find that you couldn't stand to be apart from each other for very long."

Harry and Hermione both blushed at this, but accepted what Fluer had to say. Hermione's parents were a little peeved, but understood what was going on. They knew Hermione's parents from long ago, and knew that this would happen eventually. They accepted Harry warmly, and welcomed him into the family. "Don't you dare hurt my little girl Harry, or you will have a very pissed off father at you and you will be hunted down." He smiled and slapped Harry on the back as he saw the younger man blanch at what he said.

"Don't worry sir, I would never do anything to hurt your daughter. I will protect her with my life, even tho she is more than capable of protecting herself. Thank you for raising a beautiful daughter with brain to boot." He smiled and shook Mr. Grangers hand.

A/N: OK, I hope that this isn't some kind of weird story that you wouldn't want to read. I got the idea from another story that had Hermione still being a half-veela, but instead her mate was Draco. Please as always read and review. —Donald


End file.
